Puckerman Family Drabbles
by HillxMoose
Summary: It's the Puckerman family and the crazy stuff that happens there. There are some aww moments, so read read read.


These are just drabbles I wrote last year on a caffeine high during finals week. They're in sequential order, and I don't know if I'll write legit stories for them, but I just thought I'd share them. Have fun!

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was so beautiful that it literally hurt his eyes. There, laying in that medically white hospital bed was his wife holding one of their first born children. That's right, Noah Puckerman had super sperm that helped to create twins, a boy and a girl.<p>

He was lying next to his exhausted Rachel on the little bed meant for one just staring at their little family. Rachel was holding the little girl, a little clone of herself. She had a full head of straight as an arrow brown hair and definitely let herself be known when she wanted something, a sure sign of a future diva. In Noah's hands was a little boy, the older of the two. He had, no joke, a little strip going down the center of his skull of loose dark brown curls. He would definitely be his father's personal shadow, he ate twice as much as his sister usually and slept like the dead, which scared the living crap out of Noah, though he didn't let it show. He was certainly more quiet than his sister.

"What should we call them?" Rachel asked. Her voice was raspy, but that tended to happen after dealing with the pain of spitting out two individuals. Noah happened to find her raspy tired voice to be quite hot, but there was a task at hand.

He took a look at the little girl who was wide awake and staring at him. "Caroline." He said quietly and instantly, the little girls face brightened up into a big toothless smile, causing both parents to chuckle. "Sweet Caroline." He sing-songed.

"I think she likes it." Rachel said with a tired smile and turned her attention to the little boy. "He'll be harder to pick for."

"Yeah, little guy sleeps like a corpse." Noah muttered and gently rocked the boy. "He'll need a good strong Jewish name." He pondered as he stared.

"Micah." Rachel said suddenly and instantly the boy's eyes opened and stirred, but didn't cry.

"Whoa." Noah gasped. "Micah it is then." He laughed and rubbed at the little mohawk. "What made you pick it?" He was curious.

"It's a strong Jewish name and it's Hebrew for, who is similar? And we can both agree that he'll follow in your footsteps.

"It's perfect." He whispered with a laugh and watched as the little guy was lulled back to sleep. He heard Rachel yawn weakly and grinned down at her. "Okay, time to have a little chat with the midgets." He leaned up and gently stood from the bed, never taking his eyes off his son. "Hello Mr. Micah, or Mini-me. I can tell right now that you'll be a little hell raiser, which is perfectly okay, but try to listen to your mom once in a while. She spent nineteen hours trying to get your stubborn self out. As the older of the two and the boy, I expect you to take care of your sister because she's going to attract the attention of all the boys and we can't have that can we? Not at all. I see you appreciate your sleep, that's good. It's great to get rest. You're going to be my shadow, I can already see it. I'll teach you all the ins and outs of sports which will definitely make the little girls flock to you. Just be careful, don't be silly wrap your willy." He laughed at the little glare Rachel sent him. "What? Don't want him making the same mistakes as his old man."

He put the little guy back in his little crib. "Now it's your turn little Caroline. Your nickname will be Princess, because that's exactly how you'll act if you're anything like your mother. You're so beautiful, it hurts my eyes. You're gonna catch the eye of so many boys it won't be funny. Seriously, no boys till you're thirty. I'll have Micah keep a close watch, so there won't be any funny business. That's okay though, 'cause we'll have all kinds of fun going to musicals and dance recitals. And I can guarantee that you'll dominate the Glee club with you're already beautiful voice with your brother backing you up on guitar. You'll be the perfect pair." And with that, he placed her in her own crib where she promptly fell asleep.

"We've got ourselves a little family, don't we?" Rachel asked after his speeches, to which he nodded. His back was turned to her, but she didn't fail to notice the trembling in his shoulders. "Noah? Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, very concerned. He slowly turned to face her again. He was holding in tears, she could see it. "Noah. Come here." She commanded and wrapped her arms around him when he laid next to her again. "What's wrong?" She asked in a soothing tone and ran her fingers through his now full head of hair.

"What if I'm like him?" He asked fearfully. She'd never seen him like this. "What if I turn out to be a shitty dad?"

"Noah Puckerman, you look at me right now." Her voice had a no-nonsense tone to it and took his face in his hand. "You are not your father. You love those kids more than the world and they're only a few hours old. And do you honestly think I'd let you leave."

The few tears fell down his cheeks as he smiled. "You are a bossy one. I promise not to leave. I've got too much to teach them. Micah has to learn how to play football and rock the guitar. And we can't let Princess go without her dance lessons and not having anything to do with boys." He laughed weakly and buried his face in his wife's neck tiredly. "Time for sleep now. I've got diaper duty later and need my rest, and so do you."

She laughed and slowly slipped into a deep sleep to the sound of Noah's deep breathing.

* * *

><p>Puck was amazed at how quickly he woke up at even the slightest hint of a fussy baby. After a month of being home, he was rushing out of bed before his Rachel, who needed all the sleep she could get, woke up.<p>

This was slowly becoming a habit with his young daughter waking every morning at 2am on the dot. Thankfully, she never seemed to wake up her brother, which he thanked the good lord for. What he couldn't figure out was why she cried at the same time every morning. She was never hungry and usually her diaper was as dry as the Sahara desert.

He was rubbing his eyes as he walked into the bi-colored room. The right side was painted a deep green with yellow stars for Micah and the other side a light yellow with green stars for Caroline. He walked over her crib and picked her up. "What's up Princess? Can't sleep? Miss your daddy?" He whispered and slowly walked around the room with the whining baby who was calming down. He knew better than to let it think this was the end. If he even so much as thought of leaving, the screeching that would occur would surely deafen him and her poor brother. "I sure do wish you would tell me so I can make it better." He peered over at his sleeping son and grinned at the fact that the hair on the side still hadn't grown in, leaving him with a curly little mohawk.

Seeing that the attention wasn't on her anymore, Caroline started whining again, making Noah resume his gentle rocking. "I do enjoy this bonding Princess, but can't we do it at a decent hour? Can't we give –yawn- Daddy this one break?" Of course not, she had no intention of going to sleep.

Just then, he had a light bulb moment. "Maybe you're scared? Do you feel alone baby girl? I can imagine, you had a sweet deal with your bro for nine months and now you're all the way on the other side of the room alone in your own place. Must be spooky, huh? Well I'm here to tell you little missy, you're not alone. Never."

"_Come stop your crying__  
><em>_It will be all right__  
><em>_Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you__  
><em>_from all around you__  
><em>_I will be here__  
><em>_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,__  
><em>_you seem so strong__  
><em>_My arms will hold you,__  
><em>_keep you safe and warm__  
><em>_This bond between us__  
><em>_Can't be broken__  
><em>_I will be here__  
><em>_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_Yes, you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_From this day on__  
><em>_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart__  
><em>_No matter what they say__  
><em>_You'll be here in my heart, always"_

He sang softly and felt a bright smile come to his face when the fussy girl quieted down. "There you go. See? You're not alone. Just know that Daddy and Mommy and Brother will always be here to keep you nice and safe and not scared anymore." He held back manly tears as his daughter fell asleep in his arms and he put her back in bed.

As he was walking out, he turned around and looked back into the room and decided the room needed a change. "Okay guys, please don't wake up." He said as he approached his son's crib and slowly moved it under the window where the moon was casting a dim glow into the room. "Thank God for rolling cribs." He muttered to himself as he moved his daughter's bed right against her brother's. "There, now you'll always be with someone. But don't complain to me when you get sick of him." He joked and turned to leave and froze when he saw his wife standing in the doorway watching him with a small smile.

"What are you doing, babe?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"I was coming to get my husband. I got lonely." She pouted.

He gasped. "She gets it from you!" He pointed accusingly at her. "You're the reason I get up at this ungodly hour and have to deal with Miss Diva over there."

"I just don't like to be alone is all." She pouted then held out her arms for a big hug, which he happily gave her. She always like his hugs, they made her feel safe.

"Well babe, you're never alone when you're with me. I just got done explaining this to your clone. I just found out that Princess doesn't like being alone when it's dark. So I stuck her next to her brother and now look, she's stopped crying. I'm a badass Daddy." He declared with a proud grin and puffed out his chest.

"Of course you are." She praised him and smiled broadly. "You've been getting up every night at 2am for the past month to make sure your baby wasn't scared. Now tell me, would a bad daddy do that?"

"Of course not, are you crazy? I'm gonna put my guns to good use to make sure my baby girl is happy and as a model for my badass son." He pumped his guns for good measure and grinned with a yawn.

"Okay Super Dad, let's go to bed now, my feet are cold." Rachel laughed and gently pulled him away from their children's bedroom.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and lead his babe back to bed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here's the game plan. You've got Carrie and I've got Micah." Noah said as he pulled his wife into a huddle. "Carrie is probably sitting by the couch babbling into the wooden spoon you gave her. Plus she won't crawl anywhere if I'm around."<p>

"I still haven't figured out why." Rachel inputted.

"Regardless, my point is she's easier to find. Micah on the other hand won't sit still for three seconds. He could be anywhere." This might look strange, but this is how the young parents gather their children for bath time. "Okay, so you get Princess, and I'll find mini-me. Break!" And with that, they were running to find their respective kids.

A laugh and a squeal could be heard when the first target was located. Noah was having serious trouble locating his son, so he had to resort to drastic measures. He stood in the middle of the living room, puffed out his chest, and yelled out, "Boogers!"

Just then, a series of giggles was coming from the kitchen. And just like that, Micah Puckerman was found standing and leaning against a counter and laughing his little head off. "Jokes on you buddy. Bath time!" He lunged for his little boy and pulled him over his head and laughed as the boy squealed.

What's the reason for these extreme methods to make bath time happen? The kids just didn't like baths unless they took one together, if one had to take one without the other, they'd freak out and wonder where their partner in crime was.

"Okay little man, off with the clothes and into the water." He said as he relieved his son of his clothes and ran his fingers through the boy's now full head of hair that took months to fill out. Now he had a head of dark brown curls.

Both twin's eyes had turned out to be the same hazel color as their daddy's and they always seemed so open and full of joy. He watched and grinned as the two monsters giggled and splashed all the water around and made a mess of the bathroom. "Daddy doesn't need a bath too kids." He sighed.

Soon enough, both Puckerman babies were squeaky clean and were on the fast track to bed time. Micah even fell asleep as his clothes were being put on. "I wish I could sleep like that." Noah muttered and heard his wife snort as she dressed a sleepy Caroline. "What?"

"You did! Every day during math." She informed him and he grinned.

"Whatever, I was a stressed out sixteen year old. He's not even a year and he's a corpse when he sleeps." He explained as he finished the last button on his footy pajamas.

* * *

><p>"MOMMY! DADDY!" two two-year-old children screamed as they ran to their grandmother's front door as their parents walked in. Instinctively, they tag teamed and went to for their dad's legs.<p>

"What did doctor say?" Caroline asked as she squeezed tight on the leg and looked up at her mom who was six months pregnant. She didn't look happy in the least and glared at Noah every few seconds.

"Well? Spit it out. I want to know what my next grandchild will be." Aviva pushed and looked hopefully at her son.

Noah just had this smug expression on his face which made Rachel hit him. "What? It's not my fault!" He yelled and walked with his first borns still on his legs.

"It is so! And you're not getting any for a looooong time mister." Rachel yelled and stomped off into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" His mother yelled.

"We're having another set of twins, Ma. Identical girls! I have once again proved that I have super swimmers." He said and flexed his muscles.

"Oi vay!" She yelled and plopped on the couch. "Thank you Noah, but really? Four kids? And three girls no less." She fanned her face dramatically.

Noah looked lost, "Why am I the bad guy?" He asked as he picked his son up. "You're excited, aren't you?" Micah nodded enthusiastically with the famous Puckerman grin and Caroline just nodded with a solemn look.

"Glad someone is on my side."

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!" Rachel yelled.

"Listen guys, play with grandma while I go cheer up your mom." He instructed and went into the kitchen where his heart clenched at the sight of his hormonal wife crying at the kitchen table.

"Aw babe." He groaned and knelt in front of her. "Don't be that way. You can't blame me for being excited."

"You don't have to spit them out." She pouted and kept crying. He hugged her middle and rested his head on her belly.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to. I swear I have no control over these things." He could feel the babies kicking him and he grinned.

"That won't work with me Noah." His wife informed him with a glare.

"Aw babe, you're still mad?" He pouted and rested his chin on her belly. "You can't blame me for being proud. Every man wants lots of kids to call his own."

"And every woman wants to have one kid at a time, but I don't get that luxury." She groaned.

"What's this really about babe?" He asked and rubbed her side.

"I'm gonna get fat!" She yelled.

"Babe, we went through this with Carrie and Micah, you're not fat. That's two healthy babies who love you very much for taking care of them. Plus, you're all belly anyway, so quit complaining."

"I guess you're right." She grumbled. "Let's go home. I'm hungry and my feet hurt. And you have to fix both of those."

"Yes ma'am." He says and helps his wife up to take her home to fix both of her ailments because he's a badass who's managed to make two sets of twins.

* * *

><p>The birth of his second set of children was as beautiful as the first. Molly and Leah were both born healthy happy babies with full heads of their mother's straight brown hair and their father's nose.<p>

"Look what we've done. We've made four children in two tries. We have an army of Puckermans.

"Badass Puckermans!" he insisted. "These two are gonna be hard to tell apart. We need to make them collars or something."

"Our children are not dogs Noah. And there're plenty of differences between them. You just have to figure out the personality differences. Molly giggles every five seconds and Leah scowls. And if you're looking for birthmarks, Leah has a brown spot on her elbow."

"Then that's how I'm going to tell you two apart, Miss. Giggles and Miss. Serious." He grinned.

"Do you have speeches for them as well?"

"Yep." He leaned over their cribs with a grin. "Okay guys listen up. We've got a few things to discuss, man to girl. I'm your dad by the way, but you'll probably call me Daddy like your older brother and sister. You're gonna want to listen to them by the way, they're very smart. You are both 8 pounds each, which suggests you didn't get the midget gene like your mom. I must ask that you be nice to your brother though, he's the only other boy in the house."

"You do realize that they will all be in high school at the same time at some point."

"Yep. I'm not sure if McKinley is ready for four Puckermans at once."

"Well, they weren't exactly ready for you or your sister either." Rachel pointed out.

"Sarah was a good kid." Puck defended with a weak glare.

"She beat up on anyone who called her She-Puck."

"Puckermans don't take crap from anyone." Noah declared and shrugged.

"Of course, you're absolutely right. How could I forget?" She asked sarcastically. "I love you Noah." She said with a cute little pout. "Now come lay with me while I sleep. I've just spit out two more beautiful full sized Puckerman girls and I'm sleepy and my feet are cold."

"Bossy." He muttered and lay next to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "But that's what I love about you."

* * *

><p>The sight Rachel met when she returned home from work made her heart clench in happiness. There on the ground lay her husband with their four children. Micah and Caroline just turned three years old and Molly and Leah were quickly approaching their first birthday. Cradled under each arm lay the younger two with their heads resting on his chest while the older two were passed out with their heads on his stomach.<p>

She noticed at once that Micah and Noah bore so many similarities that it was unreal. He was his dad's son from the top of his curly head down to his toes. Besides the physical appearance, there were the other things, like how they both just slept like the dead and how they both kept a hand on the girl nearest to them as if to protect them in their sleep.

Caroline was biting on her thumb, a habit she later realized came from Noah as he did the same thing as a kid and still sometimes did without realizing it. They never sucked on their thumbs, just bit on the ends lightly. Other than that one habit though, she was the very clone of her mother. She was bossy and a self-proclaimed star and was a singer at heart. Her brother was also musically inclined to a degree. He had yet to express a want to sing, but he did enjoy listening to his dad play his guitar and would probably demand that he learn too.

Leah and Molly were like a mixture of their parents. They had straight hair like Rachel and hazel eyes like Noah. They were extremely smart, much like their mom, but very tough physically. They crawled around like little demons and were constantly running into things and hurting themselves, but never really cried in pain, even when they bled. They had their differences too. Molly was still a giggler like she was when she was born. She would definitely be a cheerleader. Leah had changed a little in that she wasn't so much serious as mischievous, which would keep her parents on their toes for years to come. She and Micah would get along the best out of the bunch.

She even noticed the drool stains forming on Noah's shirt where each sleeper's head lay. She couldn't resist as she grabbed her digital camera and took a few flashless pictures. This was the Kodak moment of the century and would be promptly placed in the family album.

As she finished the last picture, she could see her husband stirring and grinned as he looked up and noticed he'd been caught in a cute moment. "They attacked me and I was pinned." He explained quietly.

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that." She grinned and frowned as the children began to stir as well. Caroline and Leah were the first, as they were the lighter sleepers, then Molly. Micah just grunted and snuggled deeper into Noah's stomach. Rachel saw Caroline look to her and smile brightly as she stumbled up sleepily and hug her legs. "Have a good nap?" Rachel asked her daughter as she picked her up.

The little girl nodded and said with that same smile, "Daddy watched the Lion King with us and we played hide and go seek, and then we ate sketty-ohs. OH! And Molly stood up!" The girl was going a mile a minute.

"That's wonderful Carrie!" Her mother beamed and picked up Molly and Leah while Noah stretched and picked up Micah by the back of his overalls. She sighed as she watched the little boy swing limply back and worth to Noah's amazement. "He's your son." To which, Noah laughed.

"Yep, that's my boy." He grinned and balanced the sleeping boy on his hip and whispered in his ear. "Wake up buddy." The boy grunted and fought the realm of consciousness with all his might and even weakly pushed at Noah's face.

"Leave me 'lone." He mumbled.

"If you don't wake up, how are we going to watch the game?" And then the boy's big hazel eyes opened with absolute joy and he wiggled his way out of Noah's grasp and landed on the ground with a loud thump but didn't miss a beat as he dove for the couch. "Hurry up Dad! Gotta watch the game!" He yelled and bounced in his seat.

"Be there in a second Son." He called and leaned in to kiss his wife and gave each daughter a peck on the cheek. "Watch this." He looked like an excited two year old as he leaned in close to Leah and flexed his forearm. "What are these Leah?" He asked as he stared at his daughter.

"Guns!" She blurted out and laughed hysterically as Noah kissed her cheek.

"Badass!" Molly yelled and clapped her hands as the blood drained from her dad's face. He refused to look in the direction of his wife who was absolutely seething at him.

"To my defense, I haven't said that in like three months I swear, at least not in front of them!" He yelled as he backed away. "But you've gotta admit, she's right!" He grinned and hauled ass into the living room where he planted his son in his lap as a human shield against Crazy Berry.

* * *

><p>Noah didn't think that dropping off his oldest kids to their first day of kindergarten would be so bad. They were already friends with Finn's son Nathan, and Carrie had made a good friend out of Sally Chang when she was in daycare with her.<p>

But even still, he found it very hard to let go of their hands. Micah seemed eager to go in and meet the new people in his class, but Carrie seemed hesitant. Noah bent down so they could be eye level. "You guys ready for your first day of school?" He asked with a big smile. Micah nodded his head dramatically while Carrie just looked at her shoes. "Alright here's the game plan. Princess, you go in there with your biggest smile and impress everyone with your awesomeness. And Mini-Me, you go in with the famous Puckerman grin and keep a close eye on the other boys to make sure they don't give cooties to your sister."

"Even Nathan?" He asked curiously.

"Especially Nathan." Oh yes, Nathan Hudson was definitely one to look out for when it came to his daughter. She was only five and was already smitten with him, much like her mother was at sixteen with the boy's father.

"Okay Dad." Micah grinned and Noah grinned right back and grabbed each of them by the hand and guided them to their classroom.

"Hi Micah! Hi Carrie!" The Hudson kid yelled and bounded to the duo before falling over. He was tall for his age and just as uncoordinated as his dad, but he had a good heart and blonde hair like his mom. "Hi Mr. Puck." He waved up dramatically and with a big smile.

"Hello Nathan." Noah laughed and ruffled his hair. "Go on my children. Make me proud." He declared and watched as his children run into the room and met up with more. He quickly ducked out of the room before anyone saw the happy tears start to fall from his face.

* * *

><p>If anyone is interested in writing a legit story for these, go right ahead. All I ask for is a little credit and a link so I can read them. Read, Review, and all that jazz!<p> 


End file.
